The Lost Crown
by LeonaZephyrus
Summary: What would happen if what happened to Lisanna, happens to Lucy too? Only this time, She's on a mission! Gomena-Sai! I'm really really bad at summaries! I'm not forcing you to read this but if you do, i hope you find it interesting! ( •ω• )ﾉ never thought that writing stories could actually be fun! φ(．．)
1. The Void

**[A/N: Minna-San,Ohayo Gozaimashita! Nice too meet you ~ヾ(・ω・)My name is Leona, although you can call me Lia! ( •ω• ), this is my first fanfiction so please don't be too hard on me, E-eto, well if you aren't up to date with the FairTail Manga, I suggest you stop reading this, as it has some Major spoilers, and well...here's the Disclaimer: 《 I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter》]**

 _De Wa, Hajimashouka!?(So then, Shall we start?)_

Third person, POV:

Lucy Heartfilia was tired, she was tired and done with the war, She hated it, no doubt there, everyone hated war, but SHE WAS SICK OF IT, She hated the fact that it was going to take everything from her, sure the first master and Natsu defeated Zeref, but they still had Acnologia left and as of now it was heading towards Magnolia and not only that but her Dragon Slayer friends were stuck in the Ravines of Time, it took all of her strength just to hold back a scream. She felt Gray's hand on her shoulder and turned towards him. His eyes looked distraught but he gave Lucy a steady smirk as if to say 'Flame for brains can be quite an idiot but he can hold his own, so don't worry'. Lucy wasn't sure though, it wasn't like her to not have faith in her friends, she felt empty, she couldn't place what kind of feeling it was.

"Everyone, get yourselves ready, we have to protect this city" The familiar voice of Erza shook her out of her thoughts, and she stood ready for battle with one thought in mind, _Be Safe, Natsu..._

A large roar interrupted her once again from her thoughts and her knees trembled. It felt as though she was a 5 year old again, she had only been in presence of this particular Dragon once and it wasn't a nice experience at all. All around her people went into a battle stance, and she too hid her terror and focused on her enemy. It was then that she saw it, a dark black mist that hung over some members of the guild, she scanned through everyone and jumped back when she found it over Erza and Gray too.

"What in the Mavis? " Everyone's eyes looked towards her at her outburst, but relaxed when they saw nothing. Gray nudged her on the shoulder probably asking her what happened. She mumbled a small "nothing" hoping he'd leave the subject alone, and leave the subject alone he did. A sound of explosion from the right startled the group and they took towards the Kardia Cathedral where Acnologia had fired at, Lucy couldn't help but feel as if something was wrong though. She felt as though the mist that hung over everyone was getting darker as they neared Acnologia. She shook that thought aside as Acnologia fired at another of her comrades. How dare he! Lucy couldn't help but comment that out loud before she charged at the monster.

To her it felt as if this was all a part of a show in the Lacrima Vision, Everyone following her as she shouted out a battle cry. But it wasn't a show, it was reality and people can die here for real.

Lucy did her best, She slashed, she swished, She crackled her fleuve d'étoile at the monster, but it was of no use, there was not a scratch on it. She bit her lip to stop the tears from falling, but she knew it wouldn't last long.

 _"You can't defeat me, weakling!"_ She jumped at the sudden intrusion in her mind, slightly shivering at the tone of the voice.

 _"Who are you? How can You speak in my MIND!?_ "Although Lucy was scared, she was still a stubborn girl, she dug her nails into her palm as the voice replied,

 _Who do you think I am, Little Girl! I am Acnologia, the dragon of all magic!"_ Lucy's head hurt as the voice bellowed in her mind, All of a sudden she felt weak; she started to sway on her feet before she fell to the ground. It was as if people didn't notice her, they just charged at the enemy not caring if she died or not, Lucy quickly shook that thought out of her mind, and slowly got back on her feet.

 _'I'm not dying just yet, Acnologia ,Somehow, Master Makorov is alive, and I know that Natsu and the others are fighting, doing their best from within, I don't care if I'm weak I can still fight, I won't give up, I will keep fighting till I fall to my end.'_ Unknowingly instead of speaking in her mind she spouted all those words out loud instead, everyone battling looked at her in a new light before shouting out their own battle cries. Seeing that she was the cause of the new fighting spirit gave Lucy some courage too, she decided to bring out her trump card.

"STAR DRESS: CELESTIAL SPIRIT KING!" Gold light enveloped Lucy and power seemed to bounce of off her, when the light finally subsided, all of her spirits could be seen by her side, her dress had changed into one similar to the Stellar Spirit King aka Stache-face but without the long moustache, as that would be weird, just plain weird.

"You ready to do this, guys?" She smirked at her spirit friends but Loke just sighed sadly, "You shouldn't have called all of us, your energy is depleting rather quickly." His tone was rather cold but Lucy couldn't help but crack a sad smile, She knew that it was his way of caring. He sighed once more before continuing, "Are you sure about doing Starburst Galaxy, Lucy? Are you absolutely sure?"

"I am, Loke, I finally managed to get a moment of empty peace from the battlefield, but I'm not sure how long it's going to last. That's why even if it's dangerous, I don't mind doing it, if it saves my friends, I am prepared to die, Loke." Lucy had a stubborn smile on her face as she said that but all the other spirit's faces contorted into pain. Finally Crux spoke breaking the icy silence,

"Starburst Galaxy, **[A/N: sorry I didn't have any ideas...]** although it will erase your enemies, it will also erase you from your friends' memories. In their minds, there will be no such person in this world whose name is Lucy Heartfilia, you will completely cease to exist. Are you still sure you want to do the spell?" He gave Lucy a moment to take it all in, _I wouldn't exist at all…not even in their memories,_ She contemplated this and came to a decision, She would be less of a burden to Fairy Tail if She disappeared, She thought, that's right, A lot of people have already died, if She died too, then they'd be even more sad, but if She never existed in their memories than they wouldn't be sad, She was sure that they would move on eventually. Loke looked at her in frustration. Why does she always have to be so foolish? I mean seriously, why is she even considering doing Starburst Galaxy, isn't it simple really, the answer should be No! She was beyond help, going somewhere where even He couldn't reach her. He stomped his foot in frustration once more.

"Stop blaming yourself brother, Princess is Princess, she will always be stubborn no matter what. I know it's stupid of me to say so, but I think Princess would like us to be happy even after she's long gone from this world not depressed ." Virgo's sudden voice made Leo jump, but He had a feeling she was right. Out of the corner of his eye, He looked at Lucy. She smiled for a second, before tears fell from her eyes. Loke jumped back at that, He never liked seeing her cry, especially after Aquarius vanished, His eyes started to soften at the state of his master.

"I'm sure of it, Crux, while we are here deciding, the rest of our friends are fighting risking their lives for this world, and I don't mind doing this at all!" Loke's eyes widened as he heard Lucy saying that, but he couldn't do anything, he promised himself he'd support Lucy's decision no matter what it was.

Lucy took a long breath before starting the spell, she broke apart her feet and put her hands into a/an? "X" like position,

"I call upon help from the Lord of the skies, Jupiter, Grant me thy power, Enchant within me magic to save this world from darkness, if thy permit, I begin, StarBurst-"

"NO ,You can't do this! Uhh, I-I mean…" Loke stopped Lucy from enchanting the spell. He knew that he would regret this for the rest of his days but Even if she'd die, He'd want to remember her, so he could tell everyone about her, about her huge golden heart, and well her everything. He wanted her to be remembered as a hero.

"What did you do that for? Loke..?"Lucy remained standing there for a second, and then started to swoon. Leo ran towards her as she stumbled, steadily catching her before she fell to the ground.

"Thanks Loke…. I guess that, summoning all of you must have taken a toll on me." She whispered softly between her heavy breaths. Loke chuckled at her carelessness and then looked around, all the other spirits were gone. It was only him left. As he took his time scanning the surroundings, Lucy freed herself from his arms, he didn't notice her gone before she spoke up.

" You're using your own magic to stay aren't you? Loke please, it's-" A Horrifying shriek interrupted Lucy and she turned around only to find the unbelievable, her best friend, the Great Titania Erza had fallen. Her eyes widened in realization and her knees unbuckled beneath her.

"Erza...No! No, this can't be happening! I won't believe it! I-"The words just drowned into her tears, and before she even knew it a swirl of dark magic came hurdling towards her but what happened next was so sudden she didn't even know what was going on. He stood right in front of her, arms outstretched protecting Lucy from sooner death, his breathing was shallower than before, and he had tons of wounds and bruises all over his body. He turned around and grinned at her, a smile that brightened up his face and murmured something she couldn't hear before he fell to the ground.

"Gray?" **[A/N: Hah! Bet that you thought it was Loke!]** Tears escaped Lucy's eyes. She didn't understand, Why had he protected her? She crawled over to him and gingerly scooped him into her arms.

"Gray...this is just a joke right, you and Natsu are pranking me right? Loke they're pranking me right? " Lucy asked softly looking around for Loke, but the Lion was nowhere to be found. When no reply came , she pressed her ear to Gray's chest. No pulse- resided in his body. That's when she realized that he was gone. That's when everything fell into despair. Tears fell onto his scarred body. She kept screaming his name, but he refused to wake up. Even so, she yelled futilely at the heavens.

Her voice couldn't be heard in the battlefield and she realized she wasn't alone; a lot of people had lost their loved ones too. She cried harder at that. She had thought that she could protect them, that finally after all these years she was stronger, stronger than before. But No, all She did was run, She ran away from her mom's death, ran away from her dad, ran away from everything else and now she was running away from life itself!

"You overgrown lizard, I will make you pay for making Lucy cry!" Loke's voice made Lucy turn around. She felt courage surging back into her as her thoughts vanished into thin air.

"Loke..., alright that's it! Stop crying like a big baby, Lucy! Your friends gave their lives for you and you're just going to sit here and cry!" She shook her head around and marched straight at Acnologia.

 _"O' look, the puny human decided to take on the dragon again."_ Lucy wasn't swerved by the intrusion this time instead she smiled.

 _'You're right, I am a puny human but I won't give up! I WON'T LET MY FRIENDS' DEATHS BE IN VAIN! I SWEAR I'LL DEFEAT YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL!"_ It suddenly felt as though Lucy's aura had changed, it felt stronger all of a sudden. She was glowing, literally glowing, light enveloped her, and for once even Acnologia was righted. The light blinded the dragon's eyes which gave a chance to everyone else to attack. A tear slipped from Lucy's eye which went unnoticed by everyone. She whispered a few words and that's when time suddenly seemed to have stopped. It was only her and Acnologia now, even Loke's gate was force closed. The dragon Roared in rage while Lucy lifted her hands into the air, all of Lucy's keys followed the movement and formed a circle in the air

"Sorry...Loke I have to do this, Fairy Tail will always be my family, even if they forget me, I will remember them." The key of the Lion glowed in response and Lucy quickly began.

" StarBurst Galaxy: Super Nova!" Immediately on cue, a ball of gas enveloped the dragon before exploding into nothingness. It was then that the time started moving freely again for everyone. Some of them who were frozen in air while trying to attack Acnologia fell to the ground rather abruptly.

 _"Ouchhh!"_

 _" Hey! Where did he go! "_

 _" Did we win?"_

 _"I think we did it!"_

"YEAHHHH! We did it!" Everyone cheered over their victory, but then were immediately silenced by a cry.

"LUCY!"

* * *

 ***ヾ(・ω・)ノ*LineBreak* ヾ(・ω・)ノ***

* * *

The dragon slayers, were not faring well; Sting and Rogue were already on the floor heaving. Erik, the one from crime sorcière was already passed out and Wendy... she was already exhausted beyond her looks, trying to heal the rest of the dragon slayers, Laxus was supported by Gajeel, and then there was Natsu...

He was all beaten up, but he was still neck to neck with Acnologia, who was cackling evilly while avoiding Natsu's attacks.

"I'm not gonna give up! Never!"

Natsu engulfed his body in flames, his eyes burning with anger and passion as he rose to his feet and started to run towards the blue dragon, raising his fiery fist.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!"But then he stopped, sensing the sudden change in the atmosphere. The fire dragon looked at the human form of Acnologia suspiciously.

"My body..." He heard the dragon say, so he looked closer and saw that his body was fading into golden dust slowly.

"I See...Lucy Heartfilia..." The dragon slayers' ears perked up at the name of their comrade. "You are worth the title of Queen of the dragons, this is my gift to you!" Acnologia whispered before finally fading away leaving the dragon slayers clueless and with that a light enveloped them bringing them back to Earthland. Natsu was the first one to recover from his landing and opened his ears to the sound of cheering. He smiled knowing that they had won but something seemed off until he remembered what Acnologia had said before disappearing. LUCY! He crawled through out from the crowd of cheering and made his way towards the scent of Lucy but the sight of her kills him, his knees unbuckle and he falls to the ground.

"LUCY!"Lucy's figure was sprawled out on the ground before, Her lips blue and her pale complexion paler than the snow, Her body was bruised and battered, and her beautiful golden hair were dried up into a skein of cobwebs, He couldn't say it, She looked _dead._ A pop behind him made him jump but then he snarled when he saw who it was..

"No...I-I was too late... No, no, NO!" The Orange haired Spirit's eyes widened at the state of Lucy, but when he saw Natsu the emotion in his eyes changed to guilt.

"Loke..."That name rolled of Natsu's tongue with so much distaste, it made Loke fall to the ground. "You promised you'd protect her, Where were you? Why weren't you there protecting her Huh?" Natsu grabbed Loke by his collar and pushed him to the ground again.

"Where were you! DAMN IT!"Natsu's voice broke as his tears fell to the ground, but then another voice spoke up which made Loke freeze.

"Natsu, Loke! Stop fighting right now! We just defeated Acnologia, Everyone is tired we definitely don't need another fight!"

"Erza...You're alive.." Loke was confused now, He saw Erza dying, He was sure of it but now she's alive? Just then he had another thought. "Where's Gray? Is he alive too?" He mumbled so softly, that no one could actually catch what he had said except one particular dragon slayer.

But Natsu was too lost in thoughts to register what Loke had said, too lost in despair, He couldn't look at anyone at all, and then a familiar annoying voice angered him even more,

"What's got you all droopy, flame-brain, we're supposed to be celebrating! H-Hey..." It was Gray, Gray Fullbuster. Natsu stood up angrily and kicked Gray to the ground, then finally looked up at him.

" Celebrate what? The death of our comrades? This was a war, GRAY! Not some playful fight! And Lucy...She's- She's gone!"

"What-"Loke interrupted Gray before he could speak.

" There's something wrong here..."He was going to add more before Natsu yelled again.

"Of course there's something wrong, Lucy's dead!" Huge Tears fell from Natsu 's eyes, He didn't want to go through it again. When future Lucy had died, something snapped inside of him. Lucy was more than a friend to him, she was a part of his soul. A hand on his shoulder made him turn around.

"Natsu, Lets listen to Loke for now then we shall speak." Erza's voice calmed him a bit, He was glad nothing happened to her but at the same time sad due to Lucy's death.

"Lucy, well, she performed a spell, Starburst Galaxy, that should've erased her from our memories, but we still remember her, something went wrong with the spell when she defeated Acnologia and what more is the fact that you two are alive when you should be dead." Gray backed a little bit when Loke pointed at him and Erza. To be honest, though, He couldn't remember how Acnologia was killed, He woke up on the ground feeling refreshed.

"Lucy...There's something wrong with the spell, i know it! There is also the fact that Lucy's contract with us, spirits, hasn't been provoked yet, which means..." Loke held his breath, he raised his right hand and slowly placed it upon her wrist trying to feel a pulse but he felt nothing. He pursed his lips tight and prayed. Then he placed his fingers at the pulse at her neck and let out a sigh of relief before shouting in joy,

"She's alive!"

Everyone froze in place with shock on what they had heard but not Natsu, He took Lucy into his arms and called out for Wendy.

"We need to get her to Wendy! Now!"It never dawned on Natsu that she might be alive, because anyone that looked like she did could not have survived. It amazed him at her willpower to live, her will to be with her family. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a certain blunette.

"I'm here, how can I hel- I-is that Lucy?" the 13 year old blunette gasped before she got to work.

"Set her down here, Natsu! I need to concentrate every bit of my power on Lucy!" Wendy placed her hands over Lucy whispering spells and slowly, Colour was coming back to her face, and her hair, but then something strange happened, Frost like crystal started enveloping Lucy's figure,As much as he wanted to see Lucy healed, he couldn't risk someone else getting hurt, especially not Wendy so He grabbed her away from Lucy before She got covered by the crystals too.

"Wha-"

"Earth land, it's trying to preserve her body... Until she gets back." Loke whispered but again there were two dragon slayers near him. Wendy gasped but Natsu being the dumb person he is spoke up.

"What do you mean Loke?"

 _" Lucy's in another world..."_

* * *

 ***ヾ(・ω・)ノ*LineBreak* ヾ(・ω・)ノ***

* * *

It took a long time for Lucy to open her eyes but when she did she only found dark, soon enough though the dark turned white and a voice welcomed her.

" Hello Ms. Heartfilia, Welcome to The Void." The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere, which scared her for a bit before she calmed her nerves enough to question,

"Void?"

"This is where souls are assessed of their deeds, Ms Heartfilia-"

"Call me Lucy, and by what you are saying I assume, I'm dead then...Does that mean Gray and Erza are here too?"Lucy let out a sigh, at least Natsu and the others won't be sad, they won't remember me...She thought, Somehow that seemed to make her sadden even more.

"Gray and Erza? No they are very much alive, the last time I checked, but you are dead my dear Lucy, unfortunately my master seems to have different plans for you, But it's up to you to accept it or not." As he said that, a paper suddenly materialized in Lucy's hands. She let out a gasp when she saw what it was, it looked like many of the request papers on the board at Fairy Tail. She scanned through the paper to see what it was about.

 ** _Save Earth from the dark forces that threaten it._**

 ** _Reward: Your life will be granted to you once more._**

"You mean to say that I'll be able to live again, to have fun with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Wendy again?" She questioned.

"Yes Ms. Hea-I mean Lucy, you will. So do you accept it or not?" The voice asked.

"But where is Earth? What are the dark forces?" Lucy was uncertain, she wanted to be with Natsu and the others but then she realized that they wouldn't remember her.

"Lucy, dear, don't all the clients go over the details after you've accepted the request?"

"I-well, yes they do..."

"So are you going to accept the request or not?"

"I-I accept!" Lucy didn't know why she did it, but she wanted to live again with her friends, her family even if they won't remember her, She'd just make new memories with them.

"Excellent, so let's get on with it, you've heard of Edolas am I right?" The voice questioned Lucy again.

"Yeah, but what has that got to do with this?"

"Patience, Earth is another world like Edolas and the Celestial spirit world, but this place has magic too, only it is hidden, hidden from the civilians, called muggles there I presume. But as you know, no matter where you go there will always be people who want power. On Earth the mages use wands to channel their magic, and call themselves wizards or witches, even in magic there are prejudices, muggle-born are considered inferior to purebloods-"

" Muggle-born? Purebloods?"

"Blood status also called purity of blood, is a concept in the wizarding world that distinguishes between family trees that have different levels of magically-endowed members. It often results in prejudice towards those who have a large number of Muggles in their families. Muggle-born is the term given to a witch or wizard who is born to two non-magical parents. Their magical abilities do not seem to be at all affected by their Muggle parentage."

"So you mean to say, Muggles are the civilians, people who don't have magic. But on Earth Wizards and Witches don't coexist with the civilians?"

"Yes, like I said, Now, Wizards with parents or grandparents split between Muggles and wizards are referred to as half-bloods. Due to the dominance of the magic gene, children born to at least one magical parent will usually be magical themselves, meaning that a non-magical child born to a Muggle and a wizard is considered a Squib, not a Muggle: Pure-blood families are wizards and witches without known muggles or muggle-borns on their family tree. Some have achieved this simply by removing any muggles or squibs from their family trees and pretending they never existed. Many pure-bloods consider themselves to be akin to royalty in the wizarding world, or at the very least the elite. They often disdain those of different blood status and Muggles, some even arguing that Muggle-borns should not be admitted into the wizarding world."

"Okay... how about you explain to me my mission, the dark force? And the time difference here and there.."

"Unfortunately Lucy, you'll have to learn about the dark forces yourself, we are not allowed to interfere. However one year on earth will be 12 days here, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, but I don't have a body anymore, I mean it's on Earth land, already dead...How will I appear on Earth, and how am I going to be revived on Earth land?"

"You have a lot of questions Don't you, well, once you accepted the request your physical self was put into deep slumber until you get back to it, quite the young healer you have, Wendy was it? As for the other question, you'll know when you get there! Now tut-tut, get on moving!" The voice seemed to fade now But as Lucy tried to call him back, she was pulled into a whirlpool of white...

* * *

 ***ヾ(・ω・)ノ*LineBreak* ヾ(・ω・)ノ***

* * *

Lucy's, POV:

 _'Three years'_ It's been three years on Earth, meaning 36 days on Earth land, since i accepted the request, since i woke up in the body of a baby...

If you ask me, I can recall that day so clearly, the day i woke up as, _'Corona Malfoy, Twin sister to Draco Malfoy, and daughter of Narcissa and Lucious Malfoy.'_

* * *

 ***ヾ(・ω・)ノ*ChapterEnd* ヾ(・ω・)ノ***

* * *

 **[A/N: And this is the end of the first chapter , tell me if you liked it or not! Sayonara, Ja ne! ~ヾ(・ω・)]**

 ** _Lia's out~_**


	2. The beginning

[A/N: **Ohayo! Minna-san, Lia is back with another Chapter!** **~ヾ(・ω・)** **Gomena-sai! I didn't update in a long time. I'm sorry! Do you ever have times when you know what's going to happen next, you just couldn't put it into words. Well that's exactly what happened to me. I'm sorry again.**

 **Here's the Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter.** ]

 _De Wa, Hajimashouka!?(So then, Shall we start?)_ **( •ω• )/**

 _Previously,_

 _Lucy's, POV:_

 _'Three years' It's been three years on Earth, meaning 36 days on Earth land, since i accepted the request, since i woke up in the body of a baby..._

 _If you ask me, I can recall that day so clearly, the day i woke up as, 'Corona Malfoy, Twin sister to Draco Malfoy, and daughter of Narcissa and Lucious Malfoy.'_

Lucy's POV:

It was scary. When i first woke up on Earth, I had thought that I would be able to do things my way, at my own pace, so imagine my surprise when i woke up in the body of a baby, I did what was natural.

I panicked.

It was difficult, i couldn't control my body well, and I tried, tried to say at least a few words but they all came out as weak cries. Eventually I stopped and that was when I finally cleared my thoughts enough to notice I was in the hands of someone, someone very pretty, who i later learnt was my mother.

Narcissa Malfoy née Black was beautiful, and by beautiful i mean, _'Mirajane'_ Beautiful. She had very pale skin, with blue eyes and long blonde hair that somehow reminded me of my mother, my real mother, Layla Heartfilia. Interrupted from my thoughts I was taken off of her and into the arms of another man who I assumed was my father.

Lucius Malfoy had a pale, pointed face, with pale blond hair and cold calculative grey eyes. You would think that this man would have never smiled in his life, but when he looked at me, somehow his eyes softened into a moonlight gray and he managed a small smile although he tried to hide it well.

I didn't see them again for the next few days, instead i was being taken care of by strange creatures with spindly limbs and over-sized heads and eyes. They had pointed, bat-like ears and high, squeaky voices. And for some reason, wore tea- towels and pillow-cases instead of what i considered real clothing.

However in the time they took care of me, i learned a few things about this world, my new name 'Corona Malfoy' and my family. Apparently i had a twin brother, At first I was thrilled to hear that, although Fairy Tail had plenty made up for the times I wished I had a sibling, it still made me happy that I'd have someone to talk to when I'd be alone, However it was only after a month that I was able to meet Draco, and boy was he adorable, adorable but very- very whiny. Soon enough I saw Lucius and Narcissa- sorry Father and Mother again.

Few weeks passed.

I wanted time to move faster so i could be done with the mission and go back home to fairytail however, I was an infant, with a mentality of a eighteen year old, yet there was nothing I could do to speed the flow of time, so i waited.

Days turned to Weeks, and Weeks into Months, and soon enough an Year had passed. I wanted to speak and walk already, However I reminded myself that i was still only a year old, so I used Draco as a muse for my behavior, When do i take my first steps, speak my first words? So I waited again, waited an eternity for Draco to take his first steps, so that i could as well, speak his first word so i could as well. It was testing my patience, but i reminded myself, that i could do this, had to do this, and so that was how it went,

An another Year passed, which made me think of Draco as a Late bloomer, However we had gotten pretty close, being Twins and what not. So it didn't suprise me when his first word was my name, my new name i mean, so i decided to return the favour and spoke out his name as my first word too. I won't lie, it was hard waiting for Draco to do what I was certain I could already, but if I wanted to maintain the image of being anything close to 'normal', then i definitely needed this initial impression to sink in. However Draco wasn't as bad as i had thought.

The first few months, Draco was whiny and a lot more attention seeking then me, but then, somehow, I adapted to him and him-me, we grew closer and soon enough we were inseparable, sticking to each other like glue, Where i went Draco went, and Where he went, i went. I guess that was how twins were. I enjoyed these days, completely forgeting the part of me which was Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia of FairyTail until that fateful day.

 _5th June 1983,_

It was My birthday, as well as Draco's but it was also the day when Lucius was tried in court.

Truth be told, Lucius, was just another person, a figure who came and went at odd hours of the day and night, seldom appearing for two meals in a row. Narcissa, by contrast, was home almost overmuch and always enjoyed in taking notes of the quarrels and playful fights between me and Draco.

It's not to say that Lucius was not there,...just not as much as I'd come to expect from a parental figure, due To Master makarov, So when he wasn't at home for a few days, i didn't question it. But i was still worried.

So when Narcissa- sorry Mother, told us to get dressed, i didn't know what to expect, except that we were going somewhere, I frowned and wore the horrible green robes that Lucius had bought for me, only to be stopped.

"Mother?" I looked at her , and only then i noticed, that she was worried about something, the signs were subtle, but i noticed, that she was biting her lips, and tiny creases appeared on her forehead, but the moment i blinked, her worry faded and as she looked into my eyes, she smiled and shook her head silently.

"Not those, sweetie, You'll be wearing these instead." As she said that she took out her wand and quickly whispered a spell,

"Accio, present!" A box barrelled into Narcissa's hands and she quickly bent down and gave one to me,

"Here, I know how much you detest those green robes, Corona, and truth be told, i think this blue would suit you much better!" I opened the gift-wrapped box quickly but carefully and smiled when i saw what was inside. A dark blue, almost black shimmering material was neatly folded inside, i quickly removed it, and wore it happily.

"Thank you so much Mother! Thank you!" Narcissa smiled a small smile before knocking on the door connected to my bedroom, a shuffle from the inside was heard before finally a _Klick_ was heard. The door opened and a small head poked out from it.

"What is it, Cori?" Draco yawned after saying that, He was annoyed at something which made me think he must've fallen asleep while waiting for us. I looked to see him wearing a matching shade of blue. He looked pretty cute, truth be told. He had taken after Lucius, but i had a bit of both, i suppose. Even though we were twins, i had Narcissa's blue eyes which contrasted greatly against Lucius' platinum blonde hair. I wondered if this is what Mira had looked like when she was younger.

"Come on, you two, hold on to my arms now." I looked at Narcissa with a small frown before sighing. Compared to Earthland's means of transportation, Earth's was pretty advanced. I had rejoiced when i learned about apparation thinking that i might've found a transportation method where Natsu won't get sick but if i got sick everytime i tag along with narcissa, who's to say natsu won't.

And so here i was, three years later, cramped in a small red telephone box. Narcissa didn't waste much time and was quick to pick up the receiver. She quickly dialed four-no five, digits, and then waited. As the dial whirred smoothly back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box, not from the reciever but as loudly and plainly as though an invisible woman were standing right beside them.

"Welcome to the Ministry Of Magic, Please state your name and business." Narcissa took a deep breath before speaking into the reciever. "Narcissa Malfoy née Black with Draco and Corona Malfoy, Here to bare witness to the Death Eater Trial of-" Narcissa's voice cracked."Lucius Malfoy." _Death Eater? What does that mean?_

"Thank you," The cool female voice inturrepted my train of thoughts. She spoke again "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." There was a click and a rattle, and before i knew it I saw somethings slide out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. There were square silver badges, i think. Narcissa picked them up and handed one of them to me.

 _Visitor, Corona Malfoy. Trial of Lucius Malfoy._ I pinned it to the front of my robe as the female voice spoke again.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and we were slowly sinking into the ground. . After about a minute, a chink of golden light illuminated my feet and, widened until it hit me in the face and I had to blink to stop my eyes from watering. "The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day," said the woman's voice. THe door of the telephone box opened and we slowly stepped out. soon enough we were standing at an end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wood walls, it had a peacock-blue ceiling that was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft _whoosh_ ; on the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart. Halfway down the hall was a fountain that added the tinkling hiss of falling water to the pops and cracks of Apparators and the clatter of footsteps as hundreds of witches and wizards, most of whom were wearing glum, early-morning looks, strode toward a set of golden gates at the far end of the hall. I was interrupted from admiring this room by Draco who asked the question I wanted to ask.

"W-where are we? Mother?"For a second i thought Narcissa's hold on me was tighter but then she relaxed which made me think i imagined it.

"We're in the Ministry Of Magic, Draco, Now i want you two to behave alright!" We nodded our heads as we joined the crowd of Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases, others reading the _Daily Prophet_ as they walked. We followed her away from the crowd of Ministry employees heading for the golden gates, toward a desk on the left, over which hung a sign saying SECURITY. A wizard in peacock-blue robes looked up as we approached and put down his Daily Prophet. He was pretty much bald except for three black strands of hair that was combed over his scalp, as if that made him handsome.

"Step over here," said the wizard in a bored voice. Narcissa went first and walked over to him as the wizard held up a long golden rod, and passed it up and down here front and back. We followed. The wizard then stepped over and grunted putting down the golden instrument and holding out his hand."Wands," Narcissa complied. The wizard dropped it onto a strange brass instrument, which looked something like a set of scales with only one dish. It began to vibrate. A narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing upon it. "Thirteen inches, Dragon Heartstring core, Pine, been in use for twenty years. That correct?"

"Yes," Narcissa replied confidently. "You'll get this back, when you're done with your business here." said the wizard, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike."Thank you." With that being said, she took us by our hands and We left. Draco and I followed her through the gates into the smaller hall beyond, where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. We joined the crowd around one of them. With a great jangling and clattering a lift descended in front of them; the golden grille slid back and We moved inside it with the rest of the crowd. I was seperated from Draco and Narcissa and was jammed against the back wall of the lift. The grilles slid shut with a crash and the lift ascended slowly, chains rattling all the while, while the same cool female voice I had heard in the telephone box rang out again.

"Level seven, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club, and Ludicrous Patents Office." The lift doors opened before closing again.

"Ooof" I fell to the ground as the lift gave a sudden jerk and juddered upward again.

"Are you alright there, Miss?" I turned my head towards the voice. It was a man, a man in his thirties perhaps. He had red flamboyant hair which reminded me of Natsu. _Natsu... what have i been doing, I haven't even figured out what the dark forces are yet, I-I'm sorry Natsu..._ A soft sob escaped my lips.

The man's eyes widened before he crouched down and held me steadily.

"Hey, Don't cry now, Err.. Where does it hurt?" I wiped my eyes furiously and stared down instead of replying. _Calm down...Collect yourself, Corona-no I mean Lucy, Lucy of Fairy Tail. That's right, i'm Lucy of Fairy Tail and right now I'm on a mission. Fairy Tail has never failed it's client before and it's not going to do it now. I'm going to complete it and go back home safe and sound!_ I took a deep breath to calm myself, and looked at the man who was still babbling incoherent words. I let out a chuckle at that.

"Thank you, Thank you for your concern, but i'm not hurt anywhere. Umm..Mr..?"

"Weasley, Arthur Weasley. I work in The Misuse of muggle artifacts Office. You're not hurt? Then why did you look like you were about to cry? You're a visitor to the Ministry aren't you? Did you get separated from your parents? I can help you find them." I smiled at his concern and spoke again.

"It's alright, Mr Weasley, i'm sure I'll be able to find them by myself. How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Corona Malfoy, it's a pleasure to meet you. Mr Weasley"Mr Weasley looked aghast for a moment before he spoke again.

"Wow...You're uhh- Your're quite Eloquent, How old are you?" He asked. I had a feeling that he was going to say something other than 'Eloquent' but i brushed it off.

"I just turned three today, Mr Weasley." Mr Weasley's eyes widened before he wished me a "Happy Birthday". We talked and he was warming up to me before Narcissa's eyes met mine, and i was pulled away from Mr. Weasley. We were still in the same elevator, Mind you. There was just some distance between us.

"Stay away from Weasley, Corona, He's a Blood-Traiter." She whispered- well not really, Mr. Weasley was still able to hear it, and a hurt look fell onto his face. I wondered Why?

"Blood-Traiters are people who mingle with Muggles, Sweetie, Your Father will be upset to hear you were talking to them." _Oh... Is that why?_

"Mother, why is it wrong to befriend a muggle, they too are human beings...aren't they?" I asked her. Mr Weasley looked baffled at me asking that question, but for what i never got to know as Narcissa ignored my question when the cool female voice rang out again.

"Level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, incorporating Beast, Being, and Spirit Divisions, Goblin Liaison Office, and Pest Advisory Bureau."

" 'S'cuse," A wizard as he left the lift pursued by a little flock of memos. The doors clanged shut yet again. I hadn't realized that we had passed by four floors during the time I talked to Mr Weasley.

"Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters, and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee." Everybody left the lift on this floor except Mr. Weasley and us. The remaining memos continued to soar around the lamp as the lift juddered upward again, and then the doors opened and the voice said, "Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"This is me,uh- Have a nice day Miss Malfoy.," said Mr. Weasley, as he followed the flock of memos out of the lift into a corridor lined with doors. Just before the Door closed shut however, Narcissa pulled us onto the same floor.

"Mr Weasley, I'm afraid we're a little lost. could you please direct us towards Courtroom Ten." Her voice was laced with a huge amount of aristocracy, I might've cringed. I looked at Mr Weasley with a pleading Face that i knew would persuade him to led us there and he complied.

"Courtroom Ten? I'm afraid you're too far up Mrs. Malfoy. Courtroom Ten is on Level Ten. Follow me. If you're here for Your Husband's Trial than i'm afraid it has already started. " Mr Weasley turned back towards the lifts and jabbed impatiently at the down button. It was then that Draco spoke up for the second time since we entered the Ministry.

"Cori...Why are w-we even here? Why- why does mother look so worried? and-" His questions were interrupted as the lift clattered into view and they hurried inside. I looked at Draco and that was when i realized He had know idea of what was happening. I knew what a Hearing was, I had a small idea of what was going to happen since i wasn't from this world, not originally anyway, But Draco... He was still a child, He was being kept in the dark and he didn't like it. He deserved to know. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay, Dray... Don't worry about it. I'll tell you about it later." I was the Younger Twin, But with my mentality, It was impossible to act like one. I was about to hug him too but we had arrived at what seemed to be our destination."Department of Mysteries," said the cool female voice, and left it at that. "Come on," said Mr. Weasley as the lift doors rattled open, and we sped up a corridor that was quite different from those above. The walls were bare; there were no windows and no doors apart from a plain black one set at the very end of the corridor. Mr. Weasley however turned left, where there was an opening leading to a flight of steps. "Down here, down here," panted Mr. Weasley, taking two steps at a time. " sorry about the inconvinience, The lift doesn't come down this far . . ." We reached the bottom of the steps and ran along yet another corridor, with rough stone walls and torches in brackets. The doors we passed were heavy wooden ones with iron bolts and keyholes. "Courtroom . . . ten . . . . . . we're nearly . . . . .there." Mr. Weasley stumbled to a halt outside a grimy dark door with an immense iron lock and slumped against the wall, clutching his chest. "Go on," he panted, pointing his thumb at the door. Narcissa however looked at Mr Weasley one more time and they seemed to have some sort of understanding between them.

"Are you not coming with? Mr Weasley?" Draco asked, making eye contact with the said man for the first time. Mr Weasley smiled at Draco and shook his head. That was enough to convey his message. I went ahead and thanked Mr. Weasley to which he was left flabbergasted yet again. Draco followed my lead and then we entered the courtroom.

 ***ヾ(・ω・)ノ*ChapterEnd* ヾ(・ω・)ノ***

 **[A/N: And this is the end of the second chapter, Again I want to apologize, I've never been to a courtroom, but I've read all i can about them, I'm kind of stumped on how I should portray Lucius' Hearing. Sorry about the grammatical mistakes. And to answer**

s **able-rover's question, I'm not Japanese, but having stayed in Japan for three years, I have picked up on it. Okie then that's all from me, Sayonara, Ja ne! ~ヾ(・ω・)]**

 ** _Lia's out~_**


End file.
